All Aboard with the Steam Team
All Aboard With the Steam Team is a UK/AUS/SA DVD/VHS featuring six eighth season episodes. The South African DVD features two eighth season episodes and one seventh season episode. It was released in Denmark, Norway & Sweden under the title Ready to Go!, All Aboard! in Finland, New Stories for Czech audiences and Steam Locomotives for Romanian audiences. It was first released in the US under the title Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures containing four eighth season episodes narrated by Michael Brandon. Description UK 2004 Thomas & Friends are back with over 50 minutes of non-stop new stories! Meet the Steam Team in their new adventures on the beautiful Island of Sodor. New to video/DVD, All Aboard with the Steam Team, includes superb interactive sections such as 'Listen to the different sounds of the engines' and 'Guess which engines are being described' as well as two fun and interactive sing-along songs. Episodes on this video/DVD are: 2008 Thomas & Friends are back with over 50 minutes of non-stop stories! Meet the Steam Team in their adventures on the beautiful island of Sodor. All Aboard With The Steam Team, includes superb interactive sections such as 'Listen to the different sounds of the engines' and 'Guess which engines are being described' as well as two fun and interactive sing-along songs. Episodes on this DVD are: US On the Island of Sodor, two kinds of engines help keep Sir Topham Hatt's railway running smoothly - steamies and diesels. But is the Island big enough for both? It's not always easy for these engines to put aside their differences and work together. See what happens when the diesels tease Thomas. Will Thomas come to their aid when they need this Really Useful steamie's help? And when Gordon develops some very loud squeaks and rattles, will Sir Topham Hatt retire him to the yard for good? That's what the diesels say! Get on board with the steamies and the diesels and see how they finally learn that, from brake pipe to buffer, all engines are more alike than not. Danish/Finnish/Norwegian/Swedish ﻿Thomas and his friends are back with new adventures from Sodor. This time you'll join in a birthday party where a band will play. Thomas is going to collect the band and take them to the party. Also there will be trips in terrible snow weather, ﻿firework-fun, and much much more... Czech Thomas & Friends known to children around the world. Thomas & Friends and his friends come up with stories full of incredible adventures. The new parts will experience a lot of tension and fun. So sit nicely, Thomas & Friends just arriving. Episodes UK/AUS # Thomas to the Rescue * - When Thomas is sent to the quarry to help out, Diesel isn't pleased to share his yard with a steam engine. However, when the diesel engines get some fuel that makes them feel very unwell, Thomas saves the day by finding some new fuel to make them all better. # Henry and the Wishing Tree *** - Whilst Gordon pulls the passenger express, poor Henry is stuck with pulling freight and soon decides that he would like a change. When he sees the children making a wish at the old Sodor wishing tree, he thinks that making a wish might solve his problems but he soon realises that looking after passengers brings problems of its own! # Thomas and the Tuba * - Lady Hatt is having a special birthday party with a big brass band and it's Thomas' job to collect the band and take them to the park. However, Thomas is in such a hurry that he forgets a most important passenger. He will need some help from his friends if he is to get the band there on time for Lady Hatt's special day. # Squeak, Rattle and Roll * - Gordon loves pulling the passenger express, but he has noticed a strange noise whenever he starts to go fast. Will the Fat Controller still allow him to carry on working if he finds out? Gordon must do his best to hide his secret but this may not be easy on Sodor! # Percy's New Whistle * - It is Winter on the island of Sodor and all the engines have to blow their whistle to let people know they are coming in the bad weather. Percy practises blowing his whistle so loudly that he scares the other engines and gets into trouble. However, his practice pays off when he has to warn Thomas that there has been a snowdrift. # Thomas and the Firework Display ** - It is the harvest firework display and James is the lucky engine that is sent to collect the fireworks. Thomas wishes he could join in and help but he's been given another really useful job. However, when James breaks down, Thomas rushes to help his friend and gets to share in the fireworks himself. US # Thomas to the Rescue * # Henry and the Wishing Tree *** # Squeak, Rattle and Roll * # Percy's New Whistle ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) (***Followed by both) Denmark # Thomas Comes to the Rescue # Henry and the Desire Tree # Thomas and the Tuba # Gordon Has Problems # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks Finland # Thomas Salvages the Situation # Henry and the Wishing Tree # Thomas and the Brass Band # Rattling Noise # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks Norway # Thomas to the Rescue # Henry and the Wishing Tree # Thomas and the Tuba # Squeaking, Rattling and Knocking # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks Sweden #Thomas and the Fireworks #Percy's Whistling #Creak, Rattle and Knock #Thomas and the Tuba Player #Henry and the Wishing Tree #Thomas Steps In Spanish # Fireworks # Percy's New Whistle # Squeak, Rattle and Roll # Thomas and the Tuba # Henry and the Wishing Tree # Thomas to the Rescue Czech # Thomas the Rescuer # Henry and the Desire Tree # Thomas and the Tuba # Creak, Rattle and Knock # Percy's New Whistle # Thomas and the Fireworks SA * Thomas to the Rescue * Emily's New Coaches * Henry and the Wishing Tree Songs # Sounds ** # Engine Roll Call * (*Following an episode) (**Following a Learning Segment) Learning Segments UK # Different Sounds # Guess the Engine - Emily ** # Surprise Destination # Guess the Engine - Thomas, Toby and Henry # Sounds (*Followed by a song) US # Different Sounds # Getting There ** # Guess the Engine - Emily Bonus Features UK * Know Your Engine Quiz (DVD only) * Day Out with Thomas Promo (VHS only despite being described on DVDs) US * Steamie Stumpers Quiz * Sodor Sounds * Steamie or Diesel? * Friends Facts * Sneaks Peeks DK * Fireman Sam bonus episode Trivia * This is the first DVD to be part of the New Series era of Thomas & Friends. * Despite having the New Series in this DVD in the original trailer from the previous DVD, New Friends for Thomas the trailer featured footage from season 6 and 7. * The image for Thomas to the Rescue in the US episode selection menu uses the image on the US DVD cover. * Additional footage from It's Only Snow, Harold and the Flying Horse and Salty's Stormy Tale are featured in the Know Your Engines quiz which is unique because the quiz game and the episodes were also on the Engines to the Rescue DVD. * Despite saying it on the rear sleeve, some DVD releases do not include the Day out with Thomas preview. * In the 2008 UK DVD Menu, a still scene from the ninth season episode, Thomas' New Trucks is used. * Some 2004 UK releases start up with the ABC for Kids ident and trailer. Goofs * In Thomas to the Rescue, when the narrator says "oiled Diesel" the subtitles say "'b'oiled D'ei'sel." * In the "Steamie or Diesel" game, Spencer is mistakingly called a diesel even though he is a steamie. Whenever you get the wrong button, Spencer says he actually has a horn instead of a whistle and even says he is a diesel engine. * In the DVD menu, Annie and Clarabel's names are missing. * In the 2004 opening of the UK DVD Menu, Percy has Gordon's whistle sound. * In the UK DVD, the subtitles for Thomas to the Rescue call 'Arry "'Ha'rry." * During the "Surprise Destination" learning segment in the UK DVD, Emily has Gordon's whistle sound. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD even though he didn't narrate in that dub. * In the Steamie Stumpers Quiz: ** It is said in Percy's New Whistle that Percy blew his whistle at Elizabeth and some ducks when it was actually Trevor and some sheep. ** It is said in Squeak, Rattle and Roll that Gordon blew his whistle to cover up the squeak, when he actually slowed down to cover it up. DVD Packs UK * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection AUS * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * 3 DVDs (Boxset) US * Adventure On the Tracks * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Double Feature * Steamies vs. Diesels/Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day! DVD VHS/DVD 2-Pack * Action Pack Arabic * Whistle Express Collection! Trailer File:Steamies vs. Diesels - VHS and DVD Trailer|US Trailer Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Romanian DVDs Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video